


Armies of Light and Dark

by Shinigami24



Series: Mandos' Plan [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Family Reunions, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Frerin, Ghost Fëanor, Ghost Thrain, Ghosts, Hobbits, M/M, Meddling Valar, Minor Dwalin/Nori, Protectiveness, Surprise appearances, Time Travel, War of the Ring, mentioned past Aredhel/Eol, minor Celebrimbor/Narvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy has more tries up their sleeves, and the Fellowship is still not out of the woods yet. They need to get further in their mission while the armies get ready for war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the final part for Mandos' Plan! I've put it off long enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap of previous fics and there is discord in the enemy army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 4. I couldn't think of a title to go with the Return of the King arc. But the BotFA movie gave me plenty of ideas. Expect to see some of them in this fic!

It was the End of Days. The heroes were either dead or had left for Valinor. The Valar were horrified at the change in fate and numerous losses of innocent life. They decided that they needed to send someone back in time. So a group of travelers were sent back to 2941. The group found a Silmaril and saved many lives. Months later, a new Fellowship was formed with all of the new people. Soon, the Fellowship found out about the enemy and the surprises they had in store. As they got closer to finishing their mission, the stronger, the enemy got.

* * *

**_Mordor, 2942;_ **

The ghost army was having a meeting. A section was rebelling against Sauron. They refused to give their loyalty to a dark lord! Especially since said dark lord was responsible for several of their own number's deaths. Frerin was the chosen leader. Thrain was too traumatized to be able to help. Neutral ghosts were sworn to secrecy. Deagol was extremely embarrassed at being tricked by Sauron. He still wondered if he'd have been able to save Smeagol from his fate if he'd been stronger. The dark ghosts were kept in the dark. the chances of them being manipulated were too high.

Frerin was currently giving out orders to the other rebel ghosts. The ghosts waited on his command.

"Keep watching the alliance army. I'm sending you to Dale, and other cities of Men. Help them when possible. But be careful. We cannot afford to have him catch us." Frerin commanded. The ghosts nodded, they were loyal to Frerin and no one else.

 


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples talk about what they will do after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 as promised. Ch 2 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> The background of Eol and Aredhel, I got from The Silmarillion. I have no proof, only suspicions on the true nature of their marriage. But last I checked, if their relationship was healthy, then Aredhel would have been allowed to leave ages ago. And clearly Maeglin's behavior patterns shows that he learned them from someone. Aredhel certainly didn't teach him to treat women like possessions. Turgon definitely didn't neither. So that leaves Eol.

Gandalf arrived in Minas Tirith. He had to meet with Denethor and Ecthelion. He dismounted Shadowfax, just as the said pair emerged from the palace. When the father and son pair came out of the palace, they greeted each other.

"I have need of your help." Gandalf said as they got down to business.

"What do you need of us?" Ecthelion asked.

"We need to become allies in order to stop Sauron." Gandalf explained.

"Then we accept. Anything to stop that wretched villain." Ecthelion responded.

"That is very welcome news." Gandalf smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, and Legolas entered the White Mountains. Arwen was marveling at the tall mountains while Gimli and Legolas were trying to remember where the Paths of the Dead was. They walked further in, searching for the army of Men that had been cursed by Isildur for their betrayal. Eventually, they found the Army of the Dead lurking. Aragorn bowed as a greeting.

"I am Aragorn, Heir of Isildur. These are my companions; my betrothed Arwen, and our dearest friends Legolas and Gimli." he said.

"You look familiar." One ghost said, pointing at Legolas.

"So does this one." another ghost stated as he pointed at Gimli.

"My grandfather was Oropher. He  fought against Sauron and was one of the Commanders in the last Alliance." Legolas responded. He was referring to the Alliance made up of Men, Dwarves, and Elves. The Alliance was both important and impressive because Dwarves and Elves had a long difficult and bitter history between them. It all went back to the First Age.

"Durin the Fourth is my eleven times many greats grandpa." Gimli added.

"We will need your help to fight off Sauron." Arwen began.

* * *

A few hours later, Aragorn and Arwen were having alone time. They were going for a walk.

"What are we going to do in the future when this is over?" Aragorn asked his fiancee.

"I want to get married. I also want to wait for Eldarion, Luthien, and Nessa to be reborn." Arwen responded as the couple leaned into each other.

"How about we give the kids more siblings?" Aragron asked.

"Wait until after the others are born, and we can get started." Arwen responded as she kissed Aragron.

"We'll be a family again soon enough." Aragorn smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rohan army was marching into Gondor. They were matching straight into battle. A hour later, they stopped for the night and set up camp. Celegorm and Curufin went off to have a private chat. The brothers were stiff with anger. They were upset about Feanor's ghost being around.

"I never wanted to see Feanor again! Not after what he did!" Celegorm shouted angrily. He deeply regretted his actions after that damned oath! If he had been given the chance to reflect, he would have thought twice before coming to Middle Earth, but they had never had the chance.

"When I saw him, I was shocked then I got furious." Curufin recalled. After several minutes of furious pacing and fuming, Curufin then remembered something vital.

"Wait, what if Eol is also around?" he asked. Celegorm froze in horror.

"No! Not him, not after what he did to Irisse!" he bit out angrily. He gritted his teeth as his anger built. That creature had the gall to steal his beloved away and use her cruelly!

"I remember, he was awful when I met him." Curufin nodded.

"He had the gall to act angry and worried. But he was the one who stole and married Irisse without courting her in the way she deserves! Plus he is supposed to ask Nolofinwe or Findekano for her hand if he wants to court or wed her." Celegorm scowled. The nerve of him, forbidding Irisse to see her loved ones and keeping her trapped into an abusive and unhappy marriage! Despite what Eol thought and felt, Irisse was a Noldor elf. He remembered that Irisse had never liked to remain in one place for too long, preferring to ride and walk freely. The reason she had stayed with Turukano was because of Itarille.

"He didn't just steal her, he raped her." Curufin replied. Celegorm twitched at the reminder.

"Don't remind me! Anyway, I just want this to be over so I will never have to see them again." Celegorm finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gimli and Legolas were having alone time. They were cuddling. Legolas wrapped his arms around Gimli.

"Would you like to get married?" Legolas asked his husband.

"Yes, but I'm only 63. We need to wait until I'm 70." Gimli warned knowing that if they got married right now, his parents would either kill Legolas or cut his hair off! His mother would most likely geld his husband. His parents were too protective!

"Okay, what's the coming of age like for you?" Legolas asked.

"It's like; well it gives us time to get more comfortable in domestic life and decide what our future careers will be." Gimli responded.

"I can't wait to call you mine forever." Legolas smiled as he kissed his love.


	3. Morgoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vicious beast is let loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Sorry if it is too short, I'm terrible at action scenes. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

_**Rhun, 2942;** _

The STRIKE team arrived at the hideout in Rhun. They were ready for battle. The group of six entered the building cautiously and instantly encountered Morgoth's followers.

"Welcome." one of the followers smirked. Both sides looked at each other angrily.

"Ready for war?" he finished. The STRIKE team instantly lunged for the followers and the fight for the fate of Middle Earth begun.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fight was underway. Beron had became a bear and Nori was slashing at his opponents with his knives. Fingon, Maedhros and Arador fought their way through their enemies with their swords. Melian was using a bow and arrow, she would only use her powers as a last resort. Both sides were ruthless in combat, neither side would yield to the other. However, they were now stuck at a slate-mate.

* * *

While the sides were battling, elsewhere in the Void, a certain dark lord slowly woke up. He had been an Ainu, who went by the name Melkor before Feanor had renamed him Morgoth. Morgoth looked around before the doors opened. He smirked sharply as he looked at the open door. He then got up and went through the door. His chains dragged loudly behind him. The original dark lord and former master of Sauron walked into Middle Earth, ready to wreck havoc.

* * *

About five minutes later, Morgoth was surrounded by his followers. They removed the chains, but was unable to remove the collar the Valar had placed. Then Morgoth joined the fight against the STRIKE team. The team looked at Morgoth, some in anger, hate, and fear. It had just began.

* * *

 A moment later, chaos was breaking out in the hideout as everyone tried to fend off Morgoth's army. Melian had started using her powers to create a shield to hold Morgoth at bay while the others fought his followers. While Nori, Arador and Beorn cut down the followers, Fingon and Maedhros had hid in a corner. They had a piece of paper with a spell written on it. They were ready to put their plan in action.

"Time to put this to the test, are you ready?" Fingon asked.

"Yes. Let's end this once and for all." Maedhros responded. Fingon kissed his husband swiftly. Maedhros squeezed his hand. Then the couple took a deep breath and began to recite the spell, hoping with all of their hearts, that it would work. The Valar had entrusted this mission to them. Since Morgoth had been supposed to be dealt with in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, sadly fate had another ideas, and here they were. It was past time to end the Dark Lord before he had his way and wiped out the House of Finwe.


	4. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies finally clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay but I found out some bad news and I got distracted. AWNW will be updated next.

_**Minas Tirith, Gondor, 2942**_ ;

The Rohan army was meeting with the Gondor army. The armies stared each other down until Gandalf scolded them soundly.

"Do not glare at one another. You are supposed to be allies and you cannot be if you share so much hatred!" he admonished. Then Aragorn arrived with Arwen, Gimli, and Arwen. The Army of the Dead followed them. The king took in the tension and wasn't amused. He glared at both armies.

"This is not brotherhood." he stated.

"Your brothers would be very disappointed." Gandalf added. Celegorm, Turgon, and all of their men were instantly embarrassed. Celegorm was the most mortified, he had let his anger towards Eol get the best of him.

"Sorry, Turukano." Celegorm apologized.

"I'm sorry, too." Turgon responded.

"Remember that they are your comrades, Tyelkormo!" Aredhel scolded before she swapped her focus to her sheepish brother.

"I'll be telling Findekano and Maitimo about this." she finished.

"No!" Turgon and Celegorm groaned. They would never be able to live this down!

* * *

 A hour later, Kili and Tauriel went off for some alone time. They cuddled into each other. The couple looked at each other with love.

"After all that arguing between elves and dwarves. I did not expect Legolas and Gimli to fall in love. Especially after all the grief Legolas gave me when we were falling in love." Tauriel marveled.

"Me too, but how did Gloin take it?" Kili mused.

"I really want to know how Thranduil took it. Now, we'll have to ask them." Tauriel declared.

"That's going to be some story," Kili laughed. Tauriel dropped her head on his shoulder and joined him in laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rebel ghosts were watching the situation in Gondor. The ghosts watched the army and listened carefully. They tsked at the fighting allies. Arathorn soon arrived. The father stopped as his son stepped in and took charge. He felt a swell of pride in his chest. His son was an impressive king already. He still remembered Aragorn as a toddler, running around trying to emulate his father. It was time to show themselves.

A moment later, the ghosts showed themselves to the army. Kili and Aragorn stared in shock and disbelief at their uncle and father respectively.

"We've come to help with the war." Frerin explained.

"Welcome then, it'd be good to have more people along with us." Aragorn said.

* * *

A hour later, Turgon and Elenwe were alone together. The pair was extremely affectionate as they snuggled together.

"We'll be reunited with our daughter. I can feel it." Turgon smiled.

"That would be wonderful. I didn't get to see her much in the other life." Elenwe smiled, referring to their previous lives.

"She is so beautiful. I hope Ardamire and Tuor comes with her. I would like to introduce you to our son-in-law and grandson." Turgon responded. Then he kissed Elenwe softly. They family would soon be reunited.

* * *

The next morning, the Alliance was preparing for battle. Their axes were sharpened and shields shone. They filled their quivers with poisoned arrows. The warriors were readying their swords. When they were ready, they left for the field where the battle would take place. The army marched to battle in the proper formation. Several minutes later, the Alliance met Sauron's army at the battlefield. The enemy forces were made up of Ringwraiths, orcs, Uruk-Hai, goblins, and oliphants. The Nazgul Witch-King of Angmar was there with his sword. The battle began when war whoops sounded. The men raised their arms and charged. The armies of Light and Dark clashed furiously, wanting to win the battle. The fate of the future depended on the outcome.


	5. For Their Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war for the Shire begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry if this is too short, I'm terrible at action scenes.

Lothos was thrumming with pride. His smug face told how he felt. As he went around making final preparations. He would finally have the upper hand! Those pesky Tooks and their dratted friends wouldn't know what hit them!

"Set up the traps." he commanded. The enemy buzzed with excitement. This would seal the Shire's fate.

* * *

A hour later, the rebels found Lothos' hideout. The enemy had set up their main headquarters in the open in board daylight. They converged on the hideout slowly with complete aggression. The rebel army was made up of Rangers, hobbits, elves, and dwarves from Erebor. As they entered the hideout, they looked around the building, trying to find some evidence as to what they were planning.

* * *

Several minutes later, some traps were triggered and it caught the rebels by surprise. Then the enemy army came out of hiding and both armies met in the middle. The enemy army was made up of Urk-Hai, orcs, goblins, and traitor hobbits. The air was thick with tension as the armies split off to get their own individual revenge. The battle was brutal and bloody. The armies were deep in battle now.

* * *

Paladin and Saradoc were fighting against Lothos. Lothos had always been a dirty fighter. So his choice to throw his lot in with Sauron wasn't really a surprise. However, he had made the remaining hobbits look bad with his actions, and they were ready to destroy him. The evil hobbit was fighting hand to hand against the duo with a knife. He had been trained in it from a young age. The fight continued on with neither sides willing to relent.

* * *

While all of this was going on, the rebels' backup arrived on the scene. The backup army was made up of dwarves and hailed from the Blue Mountains. The dwarves immediately rushed out into battle and spread out to help the hobbits. While the Rangers and elves cut a swath through the various orcs and Urk-Hai, the hobbits had gotten overwhelmed. The battlefield was filled with destruction. The armies were fighting for their fates and the well-being of the Shire. 


	6. Fate on Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance is in danger of losing the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted right after.

Finrod, Thorin, and Bilbo swallowed heavily as they arrived at the black gates. Mordor was a desolate wasteland of volcanoes and dark ash.

"How far is Mount Doom from the gates?" Thorin asked.

"Not that far. We'll be there in no time." Finrod stated.

"Let's get moving then." Bilbo spoke. The others nodded and they resumed walking. They had to get rid of the damn ring and fast!

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingolfin and his younger brother Finarfin met with Mandos and Manwe.

"Why are we here?" Fingolfin asked the Valar.

"Gather your army and help the alliance. They are headed to war and need help." Manwe stated as he assigned said mission to the brothers. The elves were stunned.

"Feanaro's spirit has escaped from my Halls and is on Arda." Mandos added. Finarfin froze and Fingolfin cringed. That wasn't good. Unlike his sons, Curufinwe had no love for their children.

"How did his sons react?" Fingolfin wanted to know.

"Not well. Findekano is dealing with it." Mandos responded.

"Get ready. Do not worry about them right now." Manwe stated. The elves nodded as they left.

Meanwhile, Feanor and Fingon met. They were armed to the teeth and were tense. Fingon was coiled with fury while Feanor was aggressive. Their swords clashed as they fought in a duel to the death. They also wielded daggers. In the end, Fingon won, and he cut the threads connecting Feanor to Arda. The spirit screamed as he was banished back to Mandos' Halls.

"That is for trying to kill Maedhros! And that is for all the grief and deaths you caused! Including my baby brother, sister-in-law and your own son!" Fingon seethed. Then he stepped back and watched as his worst enemy next to Morgoth headed to face judgment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorin and Bilbo was having alone time. They cuddled each other for comfort. Bilbo shook slightly in the arms of his husband. He now understood why his baby boy had been so withdrawn after returning from his quest. Thorin kissed his husband's face repeatedly, trying to calm the tremors.

* * *

In the meantime, Sauron called on the dark ghosts. The dark ghosts minus Feanor became solid and visible. Sauron was in the form of a dark fiery being.

"Where is Feanor?" he asked.

"Gone, that damned Noldar elf banished him after a duel." Eol growled.

"What?!" Sauron growled in anger, when he recovered, he had one final order for the spirits.

"Slaughter them all! Show no mercy!" he commanded. The evil ghosts let out loud growls and roars before marching out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingolfin's army had arrived at the battlefield. His youngest son Argon and granddaughter Idril accompanied him. The battlefield was stained with blood. Gimli and Legolas fought back to back. Kili and Tauriel were slashing and shooting down orcs and various enemy warriors. The Alliance were slowly becoming overwhelmed. Some of their own number were either dead or wounded. They lost hope as they got closer and closer to a repeat of before.

When the newcomers took in the situation, they immediately spread out and went to help their allies.


	7. Battlefield wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle gets more and more brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry if it is short, I'm terrible at action scenes. Under My Spell will be next to be posted, the prologue should be up tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The womenfolk and children were hiding in a safe room deep in Erebor. Small babies cried as the smaller children clung to their mothers. The preteens and teenagers were rigid with fear and worry. Then the mothers and their children began to pray for aid.

* * *

In the meantime, chaos raged as the Erebor and Dale armies fought the mercenaries in Dale. The kingdom of Dale was a mess. Buildings were on fire and smoking. Debris were everywhere, no one could move without tripping over fallen barrels or various furniture. The army soon changed the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, the quartet of Lomion, Frodo, Tilda, and Ereninion were both confused and afraid. Where were their parents? Why was everyone so afraid. Why did they have to hide?

"Sigrid, what is happening?" Tilda asked.

"Scary people are here and we have to hide." Dis answered. Instantly all of the children cowered away from the open light.

* * *

Meanwhile, the armies were now on a field between Dale and Erebor. Bard and Dain were in trouble. The kings had been cut off from their own men and they were being overpowered. Amras and Amrod were trying to get to Bard. Fili and several company members were fighting the enemy forces. All of sudden, Bard was hit with a dagger. It went in deep and the pain prevented him from continuing the fight.

* * *

While the army was fighting the mercenaries, Finarfin had arrived with his own army of Noldor, Vanyar, and Teleri elves. Orodreth accompanied him. Then they spotted Bard and Dain. Dain was trying to fend off orcs all the while protecting the wounded Bard. Finarfin and Orodreth went to their aid. Bard was instantly taken off the battlefield by a pair of elves. His condition had taken a turn for the worst. He was going critical and he needed a healer _**badly.**_


	8. The Ring that Binds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is being affected by the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Finrod, Thorin, and Bilbo were approaching Mount Doom. it was about two miles away from their current location.

"We're nearly there." Bilbo whispered as they looked at the nearby volcano.

"Let's keep going." Thorin spoke. They nodded as they resumed walking, heading towards the end of their quest.

* * *

Unknown to the trio, Frerin and Thrain were watching them. After a moment of silent communication, they decided to show themselves and stepped out. Thorin's face brightened when he saw his younger brother and father.

"You are back!" he declared.

"We are anchored by the ring. When it is destroyed, we are free. And we will have to return to Aule's halls. We promise to say goodbye first." Frerin explained. Thorin was sad that he would be losing his brother and father yet again. But maybe this time, they would get closure.

* * *

 About a hour later, Finrod, Thorin, and Bilbo finally arrived at Mount Doom. As they entered the volcano with Frerin and Thrain in tow, the ring woke up inside its prison. The ring searched with its senses only to encounter darkness and elven wards. The ring that held half of Sauron's soul was furious, it wanted to return to its' maker! But alas it was stuck, so the ring began to mess with Bilbo in an attempt to prevent its destruction.

"You are weak, hobbit. Give in, you know that you want to wear me!" the ring taunted. Bilbo began to sweat as he felt the ring try to take over.

* * *

 Meanwhile, at Erebor, the army was fighting the mercenaries. All of sudden, Dain was slashed in the chest with a blade by one of the mercenaries. He struggled to ignore the pain and resume fighting, sadly the blade was coated in poison. He collapsed shortly afterwards. Amrod caught him, and he and Amras looked around. They had to get their ally off the battlefield and fast. But how? They were surrounded.

In the meantime, the alliance was fighting Sauron's army. The Witch King instantly went for Aragorn and Thengel. He had his orders to eliminate them. Their deaths would cripple the alliance. Within five minutes, the Nazgul leader managed to corner the kings of Men. He then raised his sword over his head and rapidly stuck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo was struggling to walk and hold on his burden. The box weighted like leaden gold and his legs refused to cooperate!

"It's the Necromancer!" Thrain whispered fearfully. Thorin instantly picked up Bilbo and carried him to the railing. Bilbo promptly threw the ring over the railing, box and all. The box landed in the lava and sank below. Soon, the volcano blew up spectacularly. Then the fortress began to fall into pieces.


	9. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros and Fingon fight Morgoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted right after.

The STRIKE team was fighting against Morgoth and his followers. They were full of anger as Morgoth taunted them in order to get into their heads and discourage them.

"Do you really think that a common group of thieves and rejects can beat me? Ha!" he sneered. Melian stiffened in anger as her lips tightened. Beorn bristled as Arador glared.

"Cool it, guys! He's not worth losing it over!" Nori yelled. He'd used this tactic many times on unwitting guardsmen, so he knew what the dark lord was trying to do. Fingon and Maedhros exchanged looks and made their decision. Now was the time to make their move.

* * *

Moments later, Fingon and Maedhros came out of hiding to launch their plan. Maedhros took in a deep breath and began to recite the spell. In Ancient Quenya, he chanted.

 _'Make him mortal so he can be judged.'_   the spell worked and the hideout was filled with bright yellow light. Morgoth screamed as the spell took effect.

* * *

 While Morgoth was losing his immortality, the STRIKE team swiftly dispatched his followers. A few minutes later, they surrounded the now mortal Melkor. Melkor was horrified by his new mortality. How could he be weak?! When he recovered, he faced off against Fingon for a final showdown. This fight would decide their fates. Morgoth was enraged by his mortality. He supposed to be invincible! He tried to rush Fingon out of pure anger. However, due to anger, his reasoning was clouded resulting into Morgoth being careless with his movements. He swung his sword around with abandon. Fingon saw the movement and easily sidestepped, before lunging at Morgoth. He swing his sword and stuck a fatal blow at Morgoth's center. Morgoth blinked in shock as he went to touch his chest only to discover that he was bleeding? He fell backwards in shock, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Quick! We need to make certain no one else can bring him back!" Maedhros warned. Melian destroyed his body to prevent that disaster from happening a third time. Then the team left the hideout.

* * *

Within five minutes, the exhausted STRIKE team had fled Rhun. They needed to lay low for the next while. A hour later, the team stumbled upon a cave and hid there. After everyone were all safely inside said cave, Nori and Arador got down to business of securing their hideout. The others tended to their wounds and got dinner ready.

* * *

After dinner, everyone relaxed. Fingon and Maedhros were cuddling. They'd even kissed deeply in front of their comrades much to their chagrin.

"Please get a room!" Beorn groaned.

"Gladly," Fingon answered as he dragged his husband away. The shameless couple went to the back of the cave. When they sat down, Maedhros sat in Fingon's lap, his back to him. Fingon's arms wound around his husband. They were happy to be together.

"It's finally over." Maedhros whispered. Their long nightmare was finally over. No more cursed gems, no more dark lord. Just peace.

"We are safe, and now we can give Ereninion the childhood he should have had." Fingon sighed. Maedhros kissed Fingon with pure joy. They would soon be home and reunite with their baby boy.


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families reunite again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Under My Spell will be updated next.

The Erebor and Dale army finished off the mercenaries. When the last enemy soldier was dead, the army started heading back home. They stopped to pick up their dead and treat the wounded. Amras and Amrod grabbed Dain and promptly took him to a healer. While the rest went to reunite with their loved ones.

Someone had set up healing tents for the wounded. Some of the best Elven healers arrived to take care of the wounded. Elrond was amongst the group.

* * *

Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda were sent to the healing tents to see their dad. Bard was sitting up in a cot, he had bandages wrapped around his chest. The children were worried until Elrond reassured them. Then they brightened visibly. Bard opened his arms and the children carefully hugged him.

"Be gentle," Sigrid warned her younger sister.

Meanwhile, Dain reunited with his wife Cassandra and son Thorin III Stonehelm. The pair was very relieved to see their husband and father alive. Dain held them close, afraid to let them go. His brush with death had been a very close thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Balin and Dori was having alone time. They cuddled closely, needing to be close.

"How are our brothers doing?" Dori pondered.

"They should be fine, soon we can see them again and you can see for yourself." Balin smiled as he kissed Dori, happy to be safe.

* * *

In the meantime, Dis and Frodo were reunited with Fili. Dis was hugging her firstborn son, and fussing over him, much to his embarrassment. Then Frerin and Thrain showed themselves to their daughter and grandchildren. Dis gasped in recognition then she grew sad when she recognized her father and brother. She gripped her nephew's hand.

"Fili and Frodo, this is your grandpa Thrain and uncle Frerin." Dis announced. Frodo perked up and greeted them.

"Grandpa! Uncle Frerin!" he clapped his hands. Fili began to tear up, he only knew about them through stories, they had died before he was born. Well his uncle certainly was, he'd only found out what happened to his grandfather before he and Kili were sent back.

"You look like your father." Thrain smiled at Frodo. Frodo beamed happily, it was great meeting him.

Meanwhile, Amras and Amrod was having their own family reunion with Finarfin, Orodreth, and Galadriel. Elrond was also there.

"You're alive and sane?" Orodreth gaped at his younger cousins in shock. The last time he had seen Amras, he had been wandering around in a daze, lost in his own mind.

"You didn't tell me about that!" Amrod frowned at his twin. No wonder Nelyo refused to leave them alone without proper supervision now!

"I'm better now." Amras reassured his twin.

"So you are Amras and Amrod?" Elrond asked. He was happy to meet the twins that he and Elros had heard so much about.

"Yes, we are. Why?" Amras asked.

"Can you tell me stories about Maglor and Maedhros from when you were all alive and younger?" Elrond responded.

"Definitely." Amrod responded. The trio settled down to compare notes, the twins were curious to know how their older brothers had fared. While Elrond wanted to know about his foster father and uncle's younger years. While Orodreth marveled at the trio, Galadriel chuckled as she dragged her father away.

* * *

A few minutes later, the father and daughter pair met with Dis.

"Sauron is destroyed and so is Morgoth." Galadriel began.

"Finally!" Finarfin was relieved.

"When will the others return? Frodo and the other kids miss their parents and have been asking about them." Dis asked.

"They will be here soon." Finarfin smiled. The others smiled knowing that their family would be united once more. They couldn't wait.


	11. The Shire Secured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destruction of the ring ends a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, again, I'm terrible at action scenes.

The hobbit rebels and allies fought the enemies. The battlefield was drenched in blood. Bodies laid where they fell. All of sudden, there was a bright light coming from the east. The creatures of Sauron and Morgoth turned to dust. The creatures screamed as they dissolved into the wind. The battle ended with the Shire reclaimed.

* * *

A few hours later, the hobbits and rebels dealt with the aftermath. Dead bodies were carted away for burial. The wounded were being seen to. All belongings of Sauron and his armies were burned. Surviving war criminals were rounded up and arrested.

Lothos tried to break free from his chains as he was arrested. He kicked and cursed at his dwarven jailers. Lothos and the other war criminals were dragged to the Blue Mountains to await trail.

"That's taken care of." Paladin nodded approvingly.

"Paladin can get married now!" Saradoc cheered.

* * *

The next day, Paladin and Elgantine were wed. Their wedding was full of joy and happiness. The reception had dancing, laughter and bright smiles. Everyone had fun and enjoyed themselves. Several hours later, the happy couple rode off to have their honeymoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bofur and Bifur were making toys for the baby hobbits. When they finished, they handed out the said toys and a baby smiled and giggled. The toys were a huge hit. Several hobbits bought them for their children. All of the dwarves wanted one for their children. The elves also were interested. Maglor even commissioned some for his own children.

* * *

A few hours later, Maglor had a meeting with Fingon, Turgon, and Galadriel.

"Here are the notes from my mission." Maglor said as he read them.

"You reclaimed the Shire!" Turgon exclaimed.

"Yes, Findekano, what about your mission?" Maglor responded.

"Morgoth is gone and Feanor is back at Mandos' halls." Fingon replied.

"That is a relief." Maglor was relieved.

"We've won it, men. We are safe again." Galadriel smiled.


	12. Gondor Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels end another battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted right after.

The battlefields of Gondor were drenched in the blood of the dead and wounded. The Witch-king of Angmar had Aragorn and Thengel penned in. The kings of Men braced themselves for the killing blow. A minute later, Aragorn blinked as he realized that he was still alive, so he looked up only to see a sword sticking out of Nazgul leader's chest. Idril took the opportunity and swiftly cut the Nazgul's left hand off. Soon, the Ringwraith's Ring of Power fell to the ground and the Nazgul screamed as he felt the fragile threads anchoring him to the Middle Earth fraying. As the last thread was cut, the Ringwraith leader was swiftly sent to Mandos' Halls to await judgment.

"Thank you so much!" Aragorn sighed in relief.

"You're welcome." Idril smiled. The kings stood and looked around only to discover that half of Sauron's army was dissolving like dust into the wind. The tide of the battle had finally turned into their favor.

Meanwhile, Eol went for Aredhel, only to receive a surprise when Celegorm blocked his way. The fair-haired son of Feanor unsheathed his sword. Aredhel swung her sword, barely missing her former tormentor.

"Simple elves. Cannot even hit me with their swords. So much for the vaunted Noldor elves." Eol taunted the furious pair. Celegorm and Aredhel exchanged glances silently communicating. Then the fight began, Aredhel made defense blocks while Celegorm went on the offense. As Aredhel kept Eol off guard and at bay, Celegorm tried to locate the threads that anchored Eol to Middle Earth.

"I will destroy you and then Maeglin. He will pay for his betrayal." Eol promised as he fought the pair.

"Don't you dare! Keep your paws off my son!" Aredhel screamed into renewed fury. How dare he threaten her baby boy! In the meantime, Celegorm found the threads and swung his sword, slicing through them.

"Noo!!!" Eol screamed as he was sent to Mandos' halls.

Meanwhile, the terrified trio of Thorin, Bilbo, and Finrod were trying to find a safe way out of Mordor. Just then the eagles of Manwe swooped in. The men cried out in joy and relief as they were picked up.

* * *

A few days later, the Fellowship and STRIKE team met in Rivendell. The groups were relieved to see each other. Several family members hugged each other as they jumped up and down. Thorin and Bilbo were instantly dog-piled by their fellow company members. Dwalin and Nori hugged before kissing passionately. Melian and Arador were meeting with their descendants. Ori hugged Nori after Nori had finished greeting his husband.

* * *

In the meantime, the elves had their own respective reunions. Finrod was reunited with his dad and siblings.

"Findarato, someone wants to see you." Finarfin smiled.

"Who?" Finrod asked. Finarfin stepped aside to reveal Amarie his beloved fiancee and Earwen his mother.

"Mom? Amarie?" Finrod was shocked. Amarie flung her arms around Finrod and the pair hugged and gripped at each other, as they cried softly. Meanwhile, Galadriel smiled at Earwen.

"I missed you," she said. The mother and daughter pair came together in a hug, arms wrapping around each other.

Meanwhile, Maedhros was taken aback when his mother Nerdanel arrived with his sisters-in-laws; Raina, Niamh, and Haleth. His four young nephews and nieces followed them. Nerdanel was swamped with hugs from five of her sons and preteen grandson. After the hugs ended, his brothers were greeted by their respective wives. Curufin winced as he was slapped by his angry wife; Raina.

"You shouldn't have taken Telperinquar away. After you got yourself banished from Findarato's stronghold, he was left to grow up on his own." Raina admonished as she glared at her husband. Curufin looked down in mortification.

"He's getting a second childhood." Niamh declared as she watched Makalaure being tackled by their children. Maglor and Niamh had four children; two girls; Angelica and Bellethiel, and two boys named; Finian and Triton. Caranthir was hugging Haleth. When Raina saw her son's preteen self, she calmed down.

"Atarinke, you're sleeping on the couch." Raina declared. Celebrimbor turned green.

"I didn't need to know that." Celebrimbor mumbled.

"This is Findekano and Irisse." Maedhros stated after he recovered from the shock.

"Nice to have you both in the family, and Tyelkormo, you need to ask her father for permission." Nerdanel smiled.

"I will later in private." Celegorm blushed furiously.

"This is Narvi." Celebrimbor said to his mother and grandmother.

"Nice to meet you. And Telperinquar, remember to wait until you're of age before consuming the relationship." Raina said. Celebrimbor blushed furiously.

"You have a descendant, her name is Tauriel." Nerdanel said to Maedhros.

"We've already met her and we didn't know!" Fingon gaped.

"Now, I can get revenge on Kili." Celebrimbor smiled evilly.

A few minutes later, Fingolfin and Anaire were reuniting with their children. Aredhel were hugged by her parents and younger brother. They hugged and cried. They were filled with joy, having believed that they would never see each other again. They were happily wrong.

Meanwhile, Turgon and Elenwe were being reunited with Idril. Idril was happy to see Elenwe. She hugged her beloved mother. The family beamed with pure happiness.

* * *

A few days later, Aragorn and Arwen got married. They were dressed in their finest clothing and stood before each other in front of a priest. The attendants looked on, looking at the couple in pure bliss. After they were wed, the couple were crowned as King and Queen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Valar met up. They were ecstatic that they had accomplished their mission.

"What do you have for us?" Manwe was saying to the light sided ghosts; Frerin, Thrain, and Arathorn.

"Eol was taken care of. His strings were cut and he's back in Mandos' hall." Arathron answered.

"That reminds me, Sauron and Morgoth are awaiting judgment." Mandos stated.

"Good work. Now let's take care of those two." Manwe responded before he waved his hand. The ghosts were sent back to the other side to be with their families. Then the Valar went to gather the others. They had judgment and punishments to dish out. It was long overdue.


	13. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. UMS will be updated next.

The armies were leaving Gondor to go home. As they passed through Mirkwood, they saw that the forest had been cleaned up. The spiders were gone. Bilbo was so relieved that the earth and plants were okay and the sickness had vanished. Legolas was happy and giddy. He started turning cartwheels, causing the company to do a double take. Gimli smiled at his love fondly. Just then an elf arrived with a message.

"Your highness, King Oropher wants to see you. He says that your banishment has been overturned." he said. Legolas's eyes widened before he started to smile with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celeborn and Galadriel gave Orodreth, Earwen, and Finarfin a tour of Lothlorien. The trio enjoyed the sights that Lothlorien had to offer. Lothlorien looked much better than it did in the different timeline.

* * *

In the meantime, the group had reached the field between Dale and Erebor. The soldiers were reunited with their loved ones.

Gloin and Gimli met with Astra. Astra hugged her son, then kissed her husband. The small family was happy to be together again.

Thorin and Bilbo was hugging Frodo. Frodo was very happy to see his parents again.

Balin and Dori were reunited with their brothers. They were shocked at the news of an adventure and mission that Ori and Nori had taken.

"No way! You're not doing that!" Dori yelled as he went in protector! mode. He was extremely protective of both of his younger brothers.

"They've already done it and I didn't find out until it was too late." Dwalin grumbled.

"You did?" Dori squeaked as he turned pale and swayed on his feet.

"Thank a lot, Dwalin. You're a big help." Balin sighed as he caught his fainting husband. Nori and Ori ran to their brother in worry.

Anaire and Nerdanel were introduced to Lomion and Ereninion. Ereninion smiled and waved at his grandmothers as Lomion hid behind his mama's legs. Idril saw her younger cousin shy away. She cooed at him.

"He's so precious." she said as she marveled at the difference. She remembered the sulky and moody teen boy she had met so long ago.

"Thank you." Aredhel smiled at her niece. Meanwhile, Celebrimbor took a look around before going over to stand on a platform to make his announcement.

"Attention, Tauriel just so happens to be my younger cousin. Kili has to go through me and my uncles if he wants to marry her." he stated before jumping down to the ground.

"What?!" several dwarves exclaimed. Raina gave her preteen son a look.

"I don't have any cousins! My parents were only children!" Tauriel protested.

"Your grandmother was Ereninion's daughter. So you're my great, great, great granddaughter." Anaire explained.

"So, I really have a family." Tauriel was shocked. She had thought that her entire family was dead, having lost them to orcs a long time ago. After she recovered from the shock, she got up to hug her new found aunts, cousins, and extended family members. The young orphan was happy to have a family again.

* * *

While Tauriel was discovering that she had living family, Finarfin and Fingolfin was meeting with Fingon and Maedhros.

"I have decided who the regent will be." Maedhros stated.

"Who?" Fingolfin asked curiously.

"The role is to be shared between Atarinke, Findarato, and Turukano." Maedhros answered. The family thought it was mostly agreeable.

"If they pass up on this role, Artanis, Tauriel, and Irisse are second in line." Maedhros continued. Fingolfin and Finarfin were surprised but they knew that their daughters could handle it.

"I want to be there when you tell them the news." Fingon replied. He knew that his grandfather would have been happy and Feanor would be rolling into his grave. Maedhros then gathered the others and told them. The elves were honored to be chosen.

"Maybe we should all take over the role, instead of just us three." Turgon suggested. Between spending time with his family and his future plans, he would be lucky to be able to manage being regent. They all thought it over and agreed.

* * *

A few days later, the group gathered at the Grey Havens to say goodbye. They were all sad. Melian and Arador would be sailing on the ships along with several elves. Orodreth, Aegnor, and Angrod were ready to go, while they would miss their parents and siblings dearly, they'd led full lives. They wanted to see their families again. Finarfin and Fingolfin had decided to stay along with their wives. They wanted to see their grandchildren and descendants grow. Gandalf and Radagast would be also going, having accomplished their mission. They cried as they said their farewells to everyone.

"Goodbye, everyone. It has been a pleasure knowing you all." Gandalf smiled. Bilbo and several others hugged him while Thorin and the other dwarves shook his hand.

"Goodbye, everyone. I love you." Elrond said to his children and extended family. While he would miss them, he was ready to be reunited with his beloved wife; Celebrian. He missed her dearly.

"Tell mom, we say hi and we love her." Arwen sniffed as she hugged her father. Then she stepped back and let everyone else take a turn at hugging Elrond.

"I will." Elrond promised. Meanwhile, Galadriel was saying goodbye to her brothers.

"Goodbye," Galadriel wept. Finrod wiped his eyes as he also said goodbye along with his parents. After everyone had said their goodbyes, the elves and wizards got on the ships. The ships began to leave the dock. With a final wave, the group departed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship adjusts to peacetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. This is the final chapter in Mandos' Plan. But this isn't the end of my foray in this fandom. Someday this fall, I will be returning with a new series. Which one, I'm still trying to make up my mind on.  
> Anyway; UMS will be updated next.

A few weeks later, Dain gathered the many rulers and held a meeting in Iron Hills. The men, elves, and dwarves were ready to establish an alliance.

"I have called this meeting to order for the alliance." Dain spoke as he started the meeting.

"Yes, it is imperative that we make a strong alliance that is unbreakable." Oropher responded. Then they began to discuss terms of the alliance.

"In a crisis, allied troops are to supply men and necessities." Thorin stated. All of the attending rulers agreed to the measure.

"Let us draft a treaty." Bard suggested. Then the royals got started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kili and Tauriel went on a double date with Gimli and Legolas. They were exploring the garden in Erebor. The garden in question was large and colorful. It had belonged to Thorin's mother. Legolas and Tauriel smiled at the sight of the garden. The couples were chaperoned by Dori. As the couples strolled around the garden, Dori followed them at a discreet distance, giving them an illusion of total privacy.

"So, Kili, how was your talk with Fingon and Maedhros?" Legolas asked.

"I was absolutely terrified." Kili responded as he winced at the memory.

"I had a feeling that would be the case. They pull no punches." Tauriel responded.

_Kili went to Fingon and Maedhros to ask something important. The nervous dwarf prince shook as he asked the older elves._

_"May I have Tauriel's hand in marriage?" Fingon and Maedhros eyed Kili before smiling._

_"You have our blessing." Fingon stated._

_"Court her first, please." Maedhros requested._

_"Naturally!" Kili replied as he grinned and almost squeezed them into a hug. He quickly stopped himself, thinking it would be pushing his luck._

"That reminds me, why did you ask my grandfather for his permission now? He was really surprised and confused." Legolas asked.

"I wasn't sure if he would be still here in 7 years. And we both know that your father will never give his permission." Gimli admitted.

 _Gimli_ _went to Oropher to request Legolas' hand in marriage._

_"But you are underage." Oropher stated in shock. He had met Thorin and Bilbo and heard Thorin mention his younger cousin._

_"I will wait to marry him." Gimli responded. Oropher thought a moment before making a suggestion._

_"I request that you have a long term engagement." Oropher suggested._

_"That would be good." Gimli was relieved. Oropher smiled._

_"You have my blessing." he stated._

"And so we have a long term engagement." Legolas smiled.

"Plenty of time for my parents to come around." Gimli added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Narvi and Celebrimbor was on a date. They explored Erebor and paid a visit to the guilds. As they walked around, they held hands. They enjoyed themselves despite being chaperoned by Dwalin and Nori.

"Is this normal?" Nori asked as he and his husband followed the preteens at a fair distance.

"Yeah." Dwalin answered. Meanwhile, Celebrimbor was speaking with his boyfriend.

"This is fun. Thanks for a wonderful date." Celebrimbor smiled.

"You're welcome." Narvi responded as he kissed Celebrimbor and squeezed his hand.

* * *

 In the meantime, Tilda and the others were being introduced to Maglor's children. The elfings Belle, Angie, Triton, and Finian looked at their new cousins curiously.

"Meet your cousins Lomion and Ereninion. These are Frodo and Tilda." Amras smiled at his various nephews and nieces.

"And this is Argon. He's Lomion and Ereninion's uncle." Amrod added. Argon was taken by surprise when the children tackled him.

"You look like Papa." Ereninion informed his uncle.

"You look like Mama." Lomion smiled.

"They are my older brother and sister." Argon explained. Then the kids started chatting. They got to know each other. While the kids were occupied, Argon was renewing his friendship with the twins.

* * *

A few hours later, Thorin and Bilbo were alone. They cuddled together. The couple nuzzled into the close warmth and contact. Thorin nuzzled into Bilbo's hair. This was his favorite place to be.

Meanwhile, Fingon and Maedhros were in their bedroom having some alone time. They sighed and went almost boneless as they relaxed into their bed.

"No more stress. It feels amazing." Maedhros sighed.

"I know. The stress was killing me." Fingon responded.

"I have a few gray hairs." Maedhros smiled.

"Now you know how I felt, last time!" Fingon replied. Maedhros laughed as he kissed his husband.

"It's over now." he smiled.

"The world is safer. We changed history, Russandol. We saved lives." Fingon said.

"That's the important part. No more senseless deaths. Our families are safe from them. Our families' legacy will live on." Maedhros responded as he snuggled into his husband's arms. The couple was happy. Middle Earth was finally safe at last.


End file.
